Assassination of Light: Eternal Pathway
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: Awakening in the middle of nowhere, without any memories as to who he really is, a young amnesiac must journey in order to unravel the mysteries that lies within his mind. In doing so, he will need to use the ancient power deep within his soul to become a legendary warrior of light. This is the path of Agito...!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kamen Rider Agito or Akame ga Kill. I'm just doing this for the heck of it and to have some fun. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: A Warrior of Light!**

A young boy around his mid to late teens woke up in pain.

The pain was minor and didn't seem to hurt much. However, he did feel rather weak and felt that there was something he was lacking. Perhaps a substance of sort…?

No. That couldn't be it. Although he did feel hunger to some extent, he managed to see that his body was still intact, not decaying from any lack of food. So that idea was brushed aside. However, in that moment, he managed to see that he was surrounded in a pool of his own blood.

Or at least…he thinks it was his blood.

There seemed to be no signs of any external injuries on his body, or major stab wounds that would have made him bleed to death.

It was odd.

Nevertheless, he did have cuts and bruises on him though. It was possible he could have been in a fight. Or assassinated…

Either way, he needs to know where he is. Managing to move his head, he saw that was lying on the grass that was covered in his supposed pool of blood. There was nothing but grass all around him meaning he must be in the meadows somewhere.

Struggling to stand on his feet, the young man had trouble keeping his balance as if he were a newborn. When he stepped into the light, he was revealed to have worn a black tunic robe, yellow tabard straps, sported a gray bandana tied around his neck, a gray obi tied around his waist along with a thin black leather belt that has a gold buckle, and gray arm wraps with matching boots. Lastly, as for his appearance, his hair is black and spiky with gold colored streaks and matching eyes.

There are various questions running through his mind.

Who is he? And how did he get injured? No, it was more like _who_ attacked him and _why_ …? What was their purpose for doing so? Had he angered someone or was this just an assassination caused by bandits? Either way, it was no use to ask questions he doesn't have the answers to.

Deciding to where he should go, he randomly picked a route that hopefully leads to where he is from or perhaps a town that could be nearby. Maybe even a city. Regardless, he needs to know where and who he is. So with a wobble, he began to walk.

* * *

He wondered aimlessly in the woods. There were no signs of him reaching civilization, but he had to keep pressing forward. That was all he could really do.

He felt his movements getting slower and began to grow weaker than before. With each step, the energy from his body kept depleting. His vision was starting to get blurry as a result. In addition, he also felt his hunger starting to take its toll on him as well.

It won't be long until he collapses. And unlike earlier, he might not be able to stand again afterwards.

With three more steps his predication came true. He dropped back onto the soft grass that broke his fall. Now, he was simply staring up at the trees with small beams of sunlight passing through the leaves. It seemed to be all over for him. With the lack of food and proper healing qualities to take care of his injuries, he may end up dying after all.

At this point, he was condemned to let death take its hold on him until…

"Well, what do we have here?" a friendly masculine voice spoke. It was then he saw a figure standing over him. However, due to his blurry vision, he couldn't make sense of the details of this person. "Oh my, you don't look so good, I see. Well that's alright then, I'll help you."

He then felt himself being lifted by whoever this man is.

"There we go." the man jovially said. "Hang on there, lad. I'll get you patched up soon enough."

That was the last thing he heard before passing out.

* * *

He awoke once again only to find that his location was different this time. Instead of being in the woods, he was inside a bedroom that seemed pretty small made for one person specifically. There were boxes and materials all meant for a store of some kind.

"I see you're awake now. That's good." Now with his vision back, he was able to see who had carried him out of the woods and into this place.

Standing before him is a man in his early forties wearing a brown shirt, black pants, and brown boots. His hair is brown tied in a ponytail with bangs covering his right forehead. And his eyes were also brown that seem to carry a liveliness to them. It was something he found quite envious.

The man slowly walks over and sat beside him. He then pulls out a loaf of bread, to which he offered to the boy. And within a split second, he accepted the offering and started to devour it.

This caused the man to laugh. "Ha! I see you're lively one, aren't you? Well what do you expect? You were on the verge of death, after all!"

Prompting to ignore the man, the boy continued to eat the bread before a piece of it went down the wrong pipe as he choked a little.

"Whoa there kiddo, hold your horses now!" the man continued to laugh before handing him a canteen of water. The boy took it and started to drink before releasing a sigh of relief. Then he ate again. "Man, you must have been starving. How long were you out there?"

The boy eyed the man suspiciously while continuing to eat his bread. Although he is grateful for his assistance, he still doesn't know who this man is or where he is.

The man noticed this and sighed. "Hey, hey, come on now…I'm not gonna hurt ya or anything. After all, I saved your life and brought you here: To my fine little restaurant!" After happily announcing their location, the man continued, "Oh, where are my manners…? I'm Keanu, the proud owner of this place!"

"Kea…nu…" the boy spoke, eying the man.

"Yup, that's right! And you are…?" Keanu began, waiting for the boy to introduce himself.

"I don't know." he spoke.

"Excuse me?" Keanu blinked.

"I don't know who I am. I don't know how or why I ended up in that forest. Or who attacked me, or fought…either way, I have no memories." the boy briefly explained.

"Amnesia then…" Keanu nodded his head. "I see. You have no memory at all whatsoever."

"And you believe me…?" the boy asked, both suspicious and confused.

"Of course I do! You don't seem like the type of person who would lie very often. Plus, from how you spoke just now, must mean you're not putting on an act of any sort." Keanu said. "But to think, you have no memories, huh."

"I can't remember where I came from. Or what my name is…" he replied with a frown.

"Come now! I'm sure you'll remember who you are eventually! Heck, I bet there's someone looking for you right now." Keanu smiled, patting the boy on the back. "Someone has to be missing you somewhere."

"I suppose you're right."

"That's the spirit!" he grinned. "Come on down, I made more food for you to eat."

"Really?" the boy hopefully asked.

"Sure. Follow me."

Hopping off the bed, the boy followed the man downstairs.

* * *

True to his word, Keanu had really prepared a meal for the boy as he ate like there's no tomorrow.

"I know you don't remember anything, so I'm going to rephrase my question, the one you didn't answer before: How long do you think you were in those woods?" Keanu started.

"I'm not sure. Though based on how my wounds look, maybe a couple of hours." the boy guessed.

"You sure…?" questioned Keanu.

"My perception of time was gone, so maybe I could have been there for a day at the most." the boy replied, though unsure. "What was weird is that I didn't suffer any serious injures…"

"Why do you say that?" wondered Keanu.

"Because, the spot where you found me, wasn't really where I was originally at. I had awoken sometime before and found myself laying on a pool of my own blood in the meadow. So that's why I thought it was weird, because it had to have been my blood. Or at least I think it was mine." he explained.

"Ah, now I see where you're getting at." Keanu nodded. "So originally, you woke up somewhere else laying on a pool of your own blood or perhaps someone else's, right? But did you see any bodies…?"

"No. I saw no bodies from where I laid. So I just came to the assumption that I was either in a fight, or assassinated by bandits." the boy said.

"Well I hope it was the former, and that you drove whoever tried to kill ya away!" Keanu laughed. Then he stopped before pondering something. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"Nothing it's just…I can't call you "you" all the time or lad or kiddo for that matter. So I was thinking we should try to givin' you a name, since you can't seem to remember yours."

"I guess that would be helpful."

"Now then, what to call you…?" Keanu pondered trying to think of a name. "How about Hatch…?"

"Really?" he deadpanned.

"Right, right sorry about that. Okay then, what about Albert?"

"Seems like a nice name. But something tells me it just wouldn't sit right." the boy said.

"Then why don't you try coming up with something." suggested Keanu.

"I'll try." the amnesiac said.

He closed his eyes letting his mind wonder off. If he were to name himself, he would want that name to represent something strong, something that would symbolize a beacon of hope, and something that would be unique in its own special way. A name like that…would be wonderful to have. And that name would be closely related to the unified forces of the world.

Just then, he felt something denominate within his mind. As if a voice were calling out to him but…he could hear no voice, yet there was something trying to catch his attention. And at this moment, he started to see letters pop into his head.

R-O-K-A

These letters seem to carry a deep meaning for him. As if…no, he knows these letters and he knows the meaning behind the name of which these letters spelled. Yes, he was positive that he may know this from somewhere.

 _Roka…_

Slowly opening his eyes, the boy repeated the name that came to him.

"Roka…" he spoke.

"Roka?" pondered Keanu. "Sounds like a really unique name. What's it mean…?"

"White Crest Wave." answered Roka.

"Oh, sounds like the name of some kind of attack!" Keanu grinned.

"Actually, I think it may be my actual name." Roka said making the man look at him with a smile.

"So you remembered something?"

"Only the name…"

"Well, if anything, I say that's one step to remembering who you are. And your name is one of the hugest steps!" he grinned.

"I see." Roka said.

"Anyway," Keanu started. "…until someone happens to find you, or if someone contacts us, you'll just have to stay here for a while."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, you and I are complete strangers. While I do appreciate everything you have done for me, it's just that I don't want to intrude is all."

"Don't worry about it!" Keanu assured. "And hey, while we wait for someone to find ya, why don't you work for me!"

"Work for you?" Roka pondered before looking at the whole restaurant. It was indeed small with not that much space, but sizeable enough to fit a decent amount of people at best. "Here?"

"Of course!" he grinned. "Where else would I be talking about?"

"I…don't know what to say." Roka said.

"You don't have to say anything. It's only until someone comes and find ya." he smiled.

"Yeah." nodded Roka.

"Alright, now I've got a helper! Okay, well, we're closed for today so I'll use this time to tell you what need to know."

"Okay." Roka replied. "By the way, where are we…? I mean…are we in a village or a town?"

"We're in Capital City." he told him.

"Capital City…?" Roka questioned.

"Yup!" the man nodded.

Roka blinked at him.

* * *

 **(Three Months Later)**

During the time Roka started to live here in the city, he patiently waited for someone to claim him and bring him back to where he belongs. However, no one ever showed up. So he wonders if there really is a place for him out there, or if there are people who miss him? He would like to think there is someone out there looking for him, wondering where he is, and wishing for his safety. But…he's starting to have his doubts.

Maybe someone close to him had died when he was attacked. If that was the case, then perhaps it's best for him to let it go and wish them a happy afterlife. After all, he has grown accustomed to living with Keanu, the proud owner of a little restaurant called Pathway Diner.

The place itself was not very famous at first, because it was just them working around the clock, trying to manage everyone's orders and whatnot. But everything had started to change when Roka suddenly demonstrated his unique cooking skills, which really surprised them both.

It all started when Roka asked Keanu to teach him how to cook, so he could help out more behind the kitchen. His first jobs were simply to clean the tables, take people's orders, bring them their food, clean around the restaurant a little, and do the dishes. All while his boss was working hard to prepare the meals.

So that was what led him to wanting to learn how to cook. However, when he was given his first lesson, both of them were surprised to see that he already _knew_ how to cook beforehand. Roka himself had made various dishes that were on their menu, along with some new ones that his boss decided to put up on the board. In any case, Roka was actually better than his boss in terms of speed, skill, and technique; which at first made him jealous and proud at the same time.

After discovering his unique cooking talent, the restaurant has been booming with so many customers who have fallen in love with Roka's cooking…Honestly, he has no idea that so many people liked his food that much. Despite the fact he doesn't remember how or where he learned to cook; people were still captivated by it.

Now he works as a chef alongside his boss, while retaining his position as the cleaning man. Living with the cheerful man and working for him was truly a blessing to have. Speaking of which, he now wears a black double breasted chef jacket with yellow accents, a yellow waist apron, and black pants with shoes.

"Hey, Roka!" the restaurant owner called.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, but do you mind going out for a little bit and buy some supplies that we need? Oh, and groceries, too…!"

"Leave it to me." Roka complied.

"Great! Thanks a lot for your help…!" Keanu smiled before getting back to work.

Roka stepped out of the restaurant as he sighed before setting out to do his duties.

* * *

As he walked over to the nearest grocery store to buy some supplies and more spices for them to use, Roka looked all around him to see that this city was filled with fear and depression. He could see that all of the townsfolk seemed…angst. Like they were all waiting for something bad to happen.

During his first week of living here in Capital City, he slowly started to notice those details about everyone he comes across. Even the customers at times give off that feeling, while some are just smug about it for some reason. When he asked his boss why there was always such an angst feeling in the air, why people were always poor everywhere he looked; and why all of this happening, he told him that it was because of The Empire.

In short, this place is a corrupt diplomatic monarch that feeds off the suffering of others, like a parasite or leech just taking whatever they want and not giving anything back in return. There are times when the Imperial Troops would perform public torture and execution in front of other people and children, no less, just to prove a point saying; "This is what will happen you when go against The Empire!" Hell, you even see people, either dead or alive, crucified in the middle of the street! Basically, death comes for everyone in every corner no matter where you go.

Truly this place is hell on earth.

" _I wonder if things will ever change, or if there's some way to end it all…?"_ Roka wondered, buying what he needed to get before walking back to the restaurant.

He does know about the Revolutionary Army and how they're trying to change this corrupted place, but…it seems The Empire has too many unique soldiers that are holding them back on the defense. And he also knows about the assassination group called Night Raid, who are also trying to change things by killing one of the most evil bastards they could find to give some people a piece of mind. Though there are bigger things that still need to be taken down.

"I'm back." Roka announced. Just then, he walked into something he had hoped to never see in his life: Imperial Troops inside their restaurant coming to collect tax money.

"What's going on here?" he asked despite knowing the real reason.

"Oh! Hey there, Roka! Welcome back…!" the older man greeted with a smile. "Don't worry, it seems we just need to pay them some of the tax, and then we're back in business!"

Roka bit his lower lip trying not to speak his mind. If he did, then these damned guys will try take him away or just kill him right on the spot.

"That kid one of your workers?" asked an Imperial Troop.

"Oh yes, that's just Roka. He's a really great helper, because I don't have any money to hire anyone else and give them the same amount of minimum wage pay I do him!" Keanu laughed.

"Yes, yes, very funny…Hand over half of the pay and we'll be on our way." said another Imperial Troop before the man did as told.

After collecting the money they worked so hard to earn, Roka stood motionless as they walked by him. Hell one these bastards even bumped his shoulder on purpose.

"What an awful situation that was…" Keanu said, scratching the back of his head.

Roka silently handed his boss the stuff he bought, and then walked up to his room to be alone.

Keanu sighed understanding that his housemate needs to be alone for a while. In this time and age, it really is difficult for kids to simply be kids. Even families as well…

* * *

In his room, Roka sat on his bed tightly clenching his fist.

A swell of anger was building up inside of him. Today, he had just seen a sign of his normal life here and with Keanu being dominated! And it was all because of these people wanting to make them suffer, feed off it, and just go onto the next poor sap whoever ends up being their victim. Ah, what is he saying…? Everyone here is already a poor sap in their bewildering, sinister ways. It was only a matter of time before everyone is consumed into a pit of darkness.

Roka closed his eyes trying to burn off steam as much as possible. Afterwards, he'll go back to Keanu and apologize and get back to work.

Unbeknownst to him, in a brief moment, his body was enveloped in a brilliant white aura that just seemed to have flowed out of him. Then in a split second, it vanished as if it were never there.

With the anger now out of him, getting to a calm point again, the amnesiac decided to go back down and finish work throughout the rest of the day.

" _ **Do not lose hope…"**_

Widening his eyes in surprise, he saw letters etched within his head, but also…he could hear a faint distant voice that was speaking to him. It was like when his name came to him, except this time he managed to hear something.

" _Was that…my imagination?"_ he mentally questioned before walking back downstairs.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Roka was asked to take the day off and just wonder around the city a little bit. Honestly, he couldn't see the point in him wondering around this infernal, blood soaked, backwashed place. Sure he may have said this before, but…this place is truly hell on earth. And if there's anything worse than here, then he could assume that this place is only spreading more of its cancer all over.

" _Sigh. I should probably have more of a positive outlook on things."_ Roka thought to himself not wanting to think about the bad stuff anymore. If he focuses on those areas, he won't be able to see whatever good is in it, or whatever good will come out of it.

As he aimlessly wondered around he noticed someone carrying a whole stack of boxes, shopping bags around his shoulders, and over all he was literally starting to lose his balance while carrying all of those things. Seeing that this person was most likely a boy, since it is rare for guys to do this extreme amount of shopping, he decided to go over and help the poor guy out. Just to show that there is some compassion in this godforsaken place.

"Hey are you alright?" Roka asked.

"Y-Yeah…" the other boy replied. He was somewhere around Roka's age with brown hair, green eyes, wearing a beige colored sweater, white collared shirt underneath, black pants, and brown boots.

"Here let me help you." Roka offered, taking away half the boxes for him to carry.

"Thanks, man. You're a life saver!" the brown haired teen smiled.

"No problem." Roka said. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, is all of this stuff yours by any chance…?"

"Oh heck no…!" he exclaimed. "I don't have a single dime on me to afford a lot of stuff like this! And over there…"

Blinking in confusion, Roka looked over to where the brown haired teen had pointed at and literally dropped his jaw at the sight before him. He was looking at a cart that was filled with boxes built into a tower of some kind.

"W-What the heck…?" Roka sweat dropped. It seems the rich are dominating once again, go figure.

"I know, right? I've never seen so much stuff before." he said.

"Are you from out of the city by any chance?" Roka asked.

"I sure am. I came from a village miles away from here…!" he smiled. After putting the boxes in the cart, the two continued to talk. "Sorry, but I never got your name."

"My name is Roka." the amnesiac greeted.

"And I'm Tatsumi. Nice to meet you." the other teen known as Tatsumi greeted.

"You said you were from a village far away from here…?" Roka pressed on.

"That's right." nodded Tatsumi. "I traveled here with some friends of mine, just so we could provide some money for our village."

"I see. More heavy tax increase…" Roka sighed.

"Uh-huh." nodded Tatsumi.

"Does that mean you're looking for work here?"

"As a matter of fact, I was planning to enlist in the Imperial Army." At this, Roka had to fight back a frown. He may not know him too well, but that doesn't mean he can't try to change his mind somewhat.

"Hey Tatsumi, do you see anything in this city that seems odd to you?" Roka began.

"Odd…? What do you mean?" Tatsumi questioned before a suspicious look etched his features. "Wait, you're not going to try to take these shopping bags…are you?"

"No, I'm not trying to rob you or anything. It's just…don't you feel something odd in the air? I mean this place isn't exactly what you would call…a friendly neighborhood."

"Oh that I know." At this he frowned knowing exactly where the amnesiac was getting at.

"You do?" Roka asked, starting to feel a sense of hope for the other boy's safety.

"I got swindled out of all of my money the other day by this blonde, big breasted woman who took advantage of me…" Tatsumi frowned, remembering how the woman took his earnings for saving two men from an Earth Dragon.

Roka was not sure what to say. That is kind of what he wants to warn the other boy about, yet at the same time, not really. Despite the crime rate being extremely high, getting swindled seems much friendlier and harmless than anything else. Hell, if Tatsumi had seen the stuff here over the past three months he lived here, he'd see that he got off easy.

"Uh, well….that's not exactly what I mean. What I really mean is that…"

"I'm back!" a feminine cheery voice announced, interrupting him.

Roka turned to look a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a light blue and white dress with a black corset around her abdomen, and gray boots.

She then noticed Roka. "Oh? Hello there...Who might you be?"

"I'm Roka." Although he didn't know why, he can just tell that this person really isn't all that she appears to be. Literally, she's putting on an act, one that seems pretty convincing to the average eye. For him, however, he can just see past that. "Sorry if I was intruding."

"My name's Aria. And no, that's alright. You were just talking with Tatsumi, right?" Aria said.

"Yeah." nodded Roka. "Oh, hey…do you two mind if I tag along for a while? You see, my boss gave me the day off from work and I literally have nothing better to do in my free time."

"Sure, I don't mind. The more the merrier!" Aria cheerfully said.

"I could use the extra set of hands." Tatsumi said somewhat relived. Sure the guards are helping too, but one person would always be welcomed. Or two…

* * *

Roka and Tatsumi couldn't help but twitch their brows a little at how much shopping Aria had done. The girl literally went to every store that was close by and bought a lot of stuff! Geez, the cart was actually starting to run out of room…! Just how much money is she carrying anyway!?

Sighing, the two young men waited around the cart.

"I think my mind is blown away just by seeing this many stuff." Tatsumi said.

"Can't disagree with you there…" Roka agreed.

"Thanks for taking the time to help us out."

"I had nothing better to do, so it was the least I can do. And it seems like you need someone to talk to, since the other guys are helping that girl out with the shopping." Roka said.

"I guess so." he replied, scratching his cheek.

"Anyway take a look over there…" Roka pointed to the Capital's Center which is otherwise known as the palace. "That's the palace of the Imperial Capital."

"Whoa! It's so big!" awed Tatsumi. "So that's where the great emperor lives, right? The one who makes all the rules, laws, and can change the country…?"

"Not exactly…" Roka grimly said earning a confused look from the boy. Looking around to see if anyone was watching them, he slowly leaned in to whisper to the other boy. "There is an Emperor, but he's only a kid still. Rumor has it that the Prime Minister controls him from behind the shadows, and that he's actually responsible for most of the country's problems."

"Wait, wha-!?" not wanting to draw attention to themselves, Roka covered his mouth and used his free hand to lift a finger and shush him.

"Don't say anything, okay? Look, I know how much of a surprise this is, but if someone hears us that'll be it. The Empire will have our heads in an instant." Roka said.

He knows full well that this Prime Minster is responsible for everything that's wrong with this place, and possibly other neighboring countries from around the world. And also, he wouldn't be surprised if he had something to with the current emperor being a kid without proper parental supervision.

"So the reason my village is suffering from heavy taxation, is because of this prime minister…" Tatsumi said, realizing what the problem is now.

"Yeah…It's considered a practice here of sorts." Roka told him before gesturing to three wanted posters behind them. "Regardless, I do believe there is some glimmer of hope."

Tatsumi looks over at the wanted posters and blinks. "Night Raid…?"

"A group of assassins that attacks the Prime Minister's underlings, along with other corrupt nobles of the empire…" Roka whispered not wanting anyone to hear them. "And, as the name suggests, they strike at night to hunt those people down and kill them."

Before Tatsumi could gape at this, Roka had covered his mouth again giving him a look that said; "What did I say about being quiet?" and gently removed it giving him air again.

"So, they act as the bad guys while in reality they're the good guys…?" Tatsumi confusingly said, trying to wrap his head around this.

"Listen, Tatsumi…not everything appears as it is. There are two sides to everything, a lie and a truth…" Roka told him.

Tatsumi was about to ask him what he meant by that, but was interrupted when one of Aria's bodyguards called out to them.

"You two mind helping out with that one over there?" a guard asked, pointing to a rather large box that was being carried by two other guards while Aria happily skipped towards them.

"Are you serious!?" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Roka merely scratched his cheek.

* * *

 **(Roka's Room)**

Back in his room, after parting ways with Tatsumi, Roka was laying on his bed hoping the advice he had given would help the other boy out somewhat. When they resumed their shopping, Rika took note that Tatsumi was slowly starting to see this city for what it truly was. It was barely noticeable, but the recognition was there, slowly building into his perspective point of view.

He hopes that he will be okay in the near future.

With a yawn, he decided that it was time to get some sleep and wake up early tomorrow for work.

* * *

 **(With Tatsumi)**

Tatsumi woke up to the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. Better yet, to be more precise, it was the feeling of an overwhelming killing intent. That…and he could have sworn there was someone who screamed earlier. Either way, he needs to check it out.

As he ran out of the guest room and into the hallway, he looked out the window to see five people standing on what seems to be wire.

"Night Raid." uttered Tatsumi, looking at the group. "What are they…?"

He trailed before watching two members, a young girl with long black hair and red eyes carrying a sword, and a large silver/white armored man descend to the ground to face three security guards.

Within an instant, they killed two out of three guards with a single strike of their weapons. The last security guard had gotten frightened by the sight of his comrades being easily taking out, as he attempted to run away. But one of the members, Mine, aimed Pumpkin and shot in the head before he could get any further.

" _That was complete annihilation! I have to hurry and get to Aria!"_ With that, the boy ran to find the young girl who had offered him a place to stay.

* * *

When he found Aria, along with a guard, nearby a warehouse-the guard complimented his impeccable timing before stating they were going to hide inside the warehouse until authorities arrive. In the meantime, he would have to hold off the enemy for as long as he can possible. The boy thought it was insane, clearly seeing how outmatched he is by the likes of Night Raid. However, that changed after a member of Night Raid, Akame, had jumped down to the ground and stared at her target with an intense cold gaze.

Tatsumi gritted his teeth when she dashed towards them, seeing that he has no choice but to fight. Unsheathing his sword, he was prepared for a fight…

"Not the target." Akame stated before jumping on his head, leaped towards her targets. The guard fired his gun at her, though she evaded all of the bullets with impressive speed. When Akame got close to the guard, she sliced him in half from the waist.

Aria was scared for her life as she fell onto the ground and tried crawling back away from Akame, who slowly proceeded towards her ready to finish her off. Sensing an oncoming attack was about to target her, the red eyed girl leaped back when Tatsumi swung his sword at her.

"You are not the target. Therefore, I have no reason to kill you." she calmly stated.

"But you're still planning to kill this innocent girl, aren't you?" he questioned.

"Yup." she plainly stated with a nod.

"Don't say it like that!" Tatsumi exclaimed before getting back to serious matters.

"You get in my way, I _will_ kill you." she declared.

"That doesn't mean I can run away!" he stated, pointing his sword at her.

"Then I shall eliminate you." Akame raised her sword making Tatsumi cringe.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the highest point on a mountain that stood over Aria's mansion, a cloaked figure observed the event before him as he took a deep breath. Slowly lifting his hand, he called forth a being that manifested from his shadow as it let out a low growl.

The creature is a humanoid Zebra that was colored black with bronze stripes. It wore roman-like armor that has a bronze colored mantle hanging down from its right shoulder, a feather-like bronze pin over its left chest, wore black a pair of wrist bands, and boots. This is the Zebra Lord known as Equus Noctis.

"Go forth." the figure commanded.

Equus Noctis complied with his master's command before making its way down to the targets.

* * *

After his confrontation with Akame while trying to protect Aria, the red eyed girl would have killed Tatsumi if it wasn't for the wooden statue underneath his shirt, protecting him from a fatal stab wound to the heart. He felt grateful to his village chief for giving him this gift now more than ever. Originally, it was used to be a trap, after he was stabbed and fell the ground, for getting the red eyed assassin to lower her guard. Unfortunately, his plan back fired, as Akame was prepared to kill him knowing he had no safeguard to protect himself or the ability to stop her.

When she was about to deliver the finishing blow, Tatsumi had gotten lucky once again when a familiar blonde stopped the red eyed assassin by grabbing her shirt.

"Hang on." Leone spoke.

"What are you doing?" Akame asked her friend with a dull expression.

"We still got time. Besides, I owe that kid a favor anyway." she cordially said before looking at Tatsumi. "Yo! Good to see you again!"

"You're that boob swindler from before!" Tatsumi angrily shouted, pointing a finger at her.

"That's me!" she laughed before changing her attitude to a more serious one. "You called that girl _innocent_ earlier, right?" Walking towards the warehouse, she kicked the door open revealing something extremely horrifying beyond imagination. "Can you still say that after looking at this?"

Tatsumi peered inside only to see dead bodies hanging from the ceiling on chains! Some of their body parts were missing as blood stains were everywhere, rotting corpses inside cages along with live people, and each of them had been tortured to the point where they're unrecognizable!

" _This_ is what the capital's really like." Leone stated with a frown.

The young man couldn't believe what he was looking at. In fact, he didn't want to believe any of what he was seeing is real at all. However, the ground beneath his feet, the smell of blood entering his nostrils, and the many corpses inside the warehouse before him was all too real to deny.

"W-What the…!? This…can't be…!" he managed to get out. He was too stunned and horrified that he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"They lured them here with kind words. Most of these people are unidentified because they came from the countryside. And they would be tortured for days on end…until they die." Leone told him, looking at the bodies. "That's what this place is really like."

Tatsumi looked at a certain body in particular that caused him to gasp with his eyes widened even further. It was his friend, Sayo. Like most of the corpses, she was naked, covered in blood, had numerous cuts on her body, and her right leg was gone.

"Sayo!?" he quietly murmured not wanting to believe what he is seeing. "Hey, Sayo…!"

"So you do know someone here." Leone said before noticing Aria trying to sneak away. "Where do you think you're going?" She took a hold of her. "We're not done with you, little girl."

"They're lying! I had no idea a place like this existed! Are you going to believe me or them?" Aria cried, struggling to get out of Leone's grip.

"Tat…su…mi…" spoke a familiar voice from inside the cage to his left. Looking at the cage, Tatsumi was in for another surprise. It was his other friend, Ieyasu. His body is covered in blood, bruises, and sores.

"Ieyasu!" he cried upon seeing his friend's condition.

"That girl." he weakly began. "She approached Sayo and I…took us in…After we a-ate, we suddenly passed out. Then, we woke up in this place! She…She tortured Sayo to death!"

"What the fuck is wrong with that!?" Aria yelled, managing to break free from Leone's grip. "You're all just a bunch of lousy, country bumpkins!" Her demeanor changed into a monstrous one that is twisted and filled with malice. "I treat them however I want to treat them! That girl over there should be lucky I put forth all my time into her! Her hair was just so straight and shiny, it pissed me off! I was jealous to see such gorgeous hair while I struggle with my unruly hair! That's why I antagonized her!"

"What a damn family of sadist." Leone scowled. "Sorry for stopping you earlier, Akame."

"I'll finish the job." the red eyed girl declared.

"Wait." Tatsumi spoke.

"Come on, don't tell me after everything you've just seen, you're still going to defend her?" the blonde said with an annoyed tone.

"No." replied Tatsumi. Before anyone knew it, he dashed towards Aria then sliced her through the stomach with a single swing of his sword. "I'm going to kill her."

" _She was hateful, though to kill her without any hesitation…"_ Leone thought, looking at the boy.

"Thanks for that, Tatsumi. I…really needed to see that." Ieyasu grinned, letting out a few painful laughs then started to cough blood.

* * *

When his friend started cough blood, Tatsumi managed to get him out of the cage and was now holding him in his arms.

"What's the matter, Ieyasu!?" he worriedly asked.

"He is in the final stages of Lubora Disease." Akame began. "The mistress of this household enjoyed injecting people with various drugs, and took notes on their conditions. He cannot be saved."

"Hey, Tatsumi…" Ieyasu weakly started. "Sayo, she…didn't give in to that bitch. Even in the end. It was really cool. So, in my death, I'll be sure to keep it real." And those were his last words.

Akame and Leone stared at him before the former was about to suggest for them to leave. Suddenly, they noticed something coming towards them and look to see Equus Noctis.

"A Danger Beast…? Out here?" Akame warily questioned.

"Well isn't that odd." Leone commented. Taking a closer look at it, she notices that it looks a little different from other Danger Beasts somehow.

"What's it doing?" questioned Tatsumi.

The trio, along with those on a nearby rooftop, took note that Equus Noctics was doing something with its hands as if it were performing some kind of ritual.

"I can probably shoot it down." Mine said, aiming Pumpkin at Equus Noctics.

"Best course of action." Lubbock stated.

"Hold on." the silver armored man halted. He gestured to someone that was coming into the area. "Someone's coming."

This person made himself known to everyone as he was suddenly enveloped in a white aura, much to their surprise. Aside from that, they were wondering what a bystander was doing here of all places?

Tatsumi looked at the newcomer for a moment before taking note of a familiar set of black and gold streak colored hair. His eyes widened upon realizing who this may be…

"It's you…!" he exclaimed, remembering the amnesiac boy from before.

"You know him?" Leone asked.

"Uh, well…He helped me out earlier before I learned what that bitch actually was." he replied.

They stared at Roka for a moment as the amnesiac slowly rose his head up before opening his eyes that were glowing white. Soon a belt manifested around his waist, causing those around him to widen their eyes upon seeing this. The belt itself was red with two black buttons on each side, along with a buckle that has a jewel on the center, and two golden swirls around it.

The light surrounding him glowed brighter, causing everyone to shield their eyes as it temporarily blinded them. When the light diminished everyone safely opened their eyes only to see an armored figure that had taken Roka's place.

He was donned in a full black bodysuit with torso armor that comprised of a gold chest plate, silver on the sides, a black rectangular stone embedded on the centre of his chest, and golden collar bone around his neck that connects to the stone. The shoulder pads were black and rounded with silver spikes that are pointed upwards. On the legs he wore silver bone-like shin guards connecting to gold ankle bands and knees pads that have silver trimmed edges. The same could be said for his forearms as they were also protected in gold bands with silver trimmings as well. His helmet is black with red eyes framed by golden horns that extend over his head, and a silver mouthpiece layered in gold edges.

This is…

" **Agito!"** growled Equus Noctis, identifying him.

Roka, or rather, Agito, slowly made his way towards the Zebra Lord as it rushed at him with full force. Equus Noctis lashed out a punch, to which Agito easily knocked away with the palm of his hand, then used his other free hand to send out a punch of his own towards the Zebra Lord's stomach. With a spin kick, Agito knocked the Zebra Lord back even further before it composed itself again.

"Is that belt around his waist a Teigu…or something else?" Mine questioned as they watched the fight.

"Well, whether it is or not, it could be mistaken for armor type like mine. In any case, let's just continue watching and see where this goes from here." the armored man known as Bulat said.

The Zebra Lord lashed out various combination attacks with its fist, trying to land a hit on Agito, however the gold armored warrior simply countered them with ease. He kicked Equus Noctis then gets into a martial arts-like stance as two additional horns extended from behind the larger ones. A golden symbol appeared beneath him as it resembled the horns on his helmet.

When he exhaled the symbol absorbed itself into his body as he changed his stance, jumped into the air extending out his right leg for a flying kick. Agito launched towards Equus Noctis as his foot made contact with its chest, and gracefully landed on the ground. Afterwards, a white halo appeared above the Zebra Lord's head as it screamed before exploding afterwards.

As the explosion was nothing more than fire, everyone started at the gold armored warrior only to see him walk away. When one of the Night Raid members was about to stop him, Agito sensed this and immediately jumped high into the air, making him unreachable. With their trained eyes, they could see his figure landing somewhere in the city.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

The amnesiac awoke only to see that he was on ground. Perplexed, he got up and looked at his bed wondering if he fell while sleeping. After pondering it for a few seconds he decided to leave it as that.

"Oh well, I better get ready to open up." Roka said before getting changed and heading downstairs.

* * *

 **AN: Well everyone, I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please let me know what you thought. And I will see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kamen Rider Agito and Akame ga Kill. I'm just doing this for the heck of it and to have some fun. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: When Facing Your Path!**

The day is going smoothly as usual. He was just working at the restaurant as always, happy to serve every (more or less) customer that walks through those doors. And of course, he happily loves to watch them eat his cooking. Could you blame him? Ever since he discovered his potential to cook like a master chef Roka has found plenty of joy being a cook, waiter, and cleaner after they could close up for the day. Of course, he can't forget to mention the man who had taken him in as well.

Keanu is a very jovial man who lives to serve his food and has a lot of pride as the boss of Pathway Diner. Those are one of the aspects that Roka likes about this man. Not to mention he treated him very kindly and saved his life on being on the brink of death. And if he dare say, the man was almost like a father figure to him of sorts. Because of that, Roka feels he should not change anything with the life he is living at this moment, even if his memories are gone.

And that was another thing, too. He, a boy with no identity, has amnesia and cannot remember a single thing about himself save for his own name. At first, he wished to learn who he is and hoped that someone would come and find him someday, so that he could be taken back to wherever he came from. Unfortunately, no one ever came for him and he just assumed that they were dead and wished them a happy afterlife.

Sure that may seem cruel to a normal person's point of view, but he never thought of it as cruel in the slightest. Instead he finds it to be a blessing that he could send them a prayer, just for the sake of putting someone, whoever they are, to rest. Of course, there is the fact that someone out there knows who he is but just doesn't care about him. That is another thought that has ran through his mind as well. And if that part is true, then why he should care about people who may never cared about him at all?

But since he has no memories of his past life, he cannot say any more on those particular subjects. How can he? His mind is covered in a fog that may or may not ever lift. And he has no intention of unraveling what mystery lies within the recesses of said mind. He's happy to be alive and work at this fine little restaurant. _This_ is his life now.

…And nobody can ever change that.

* * *

 **(Pathway Diner)**

"Will that be all for you ma'am…?" Roka politely asked, writing down another order.

"Yes. That will be all. Thank you." the woman smiled.

Roka nodded then went back to the kitchen to give the order to Keanu who was setting up a few plates for him to take. Taking them in his hands, Roka quickly paced out of the room and went back out to give the plates to their respect tables as he then went to take more orders and so on. Of course, he would switch places with Keanu every so often since he can cook himself, and much faster than his boss to boot, and that would make the day feel pretty short at times.

Thankfully, the day had concluded yet again with closing time as the two were busy cleaning up as usual. Roka was cleaning the tables with one of the rags while Keanu was sweeping the floor with his broom. The two would usually talk about the day and how everything went even though they were with each other every day, although Keanu has stated that he does have a few problems with Roka always being with him…no, rather working for him twenty four-seven. And it's not that he doesn't like having him around or anything, it was the fact that he doesn't go out to socialize often.

But of course, Roka had to reply saying that he likes being here and that working at the restaurant gives him both joy and comfort. Joy, because he likes to serve his food and see people smiling whenever they eat his or Keanu's cooking. Comfort, which could be more or less the same for 'Joy', is because this place has been a home to him and would like to extend that to every customer that comes in here. With these dire times and horrid events happening right now, it was needed.

Yes, the Empire, the Capital, whatever you want to call it is a horrid place that's filled with darkness and despair. Wherever he would look, there was no trace of life, light, or hope. Just people living in both fear and denial. Nearly every night whenever he would go to sleep, he would hear people yelling, crying for help. And he does not like to image the horrendous actions that are being inflicted on the poor, unfortunate soul who comes face to face with death. No, something even worse…

To him, death is the kind and most forgiving virtue that one could give to the people here of this land. At least that way, they will hopefully be reincarnated and find peace in another life somewhere either up in the heavens themselves or maybe in a different time when all of this will burn in the pits of hell. Because this place, for that all that its worth, needs to be reduced and then scattered into nothingness so that even the phoenix itself will not rise from the ashes.

"…ey…ka…!"

He knows that there can never be true peace. It would be foolish of him to think that way. Even if this place falls, another evil will arise to take its place and so on. That was how things worked, that was how nature worked, and everyone (animals included) too. It's just a cycle.

"HEY! ROKA…!" the boy in questioned jumped out of his seat in surprise, nearly spilling the coffee that was on the table.

"H-Huh…? What!?" questioned Roka, confused as he looked around to see that he was still inside the restaurant, sitting at one of the stools. He looks at Keanu who wore a slight concerned look, no doubt wondering if he was okay or not since, apparently, he had been lost in thought. "U-Umm…" He was at a loss for words. Honestly, he couldn't remember what he was doing.

"Am I speaking with Roka…?" Keanu asked, confusing the boy as he blinked at him. Why would he ask him such a ridiculous question? He's sitting right next to him. "Or…am I speaking with someone else?"

"With me, Roka, of course." he replied, somewhat nervous due to the serious tone that his boss had spoken in. Rarely, he had ever heard Keanu speak in such a serious manner. He was used to him being a lively man, with limitless bounds of energy that it even puts a smile on his face. However the seriousness kind of washes that away, as if it was never there to begin with.

Keanu leaned closer to the boy, looking at him straight in the eye to see if he was telling the truth or not. An awkward silence had filled the air between the two. Thankfully, after what seemed like an hour, which was actually ten seconds, the older man leaned back with a smile before slapping his back.

"Good to have you back, Roka!" he said.

"Huh?" questioned Roka. What was he talking about? He was here the whole time, wasn't he? "What are you talking about?"

"You've been…acting strange lately." admitted Keanu.

"Strangely?" blinked Roka. This was new to him. "How…? Because from what I can see, I've seen nothing out of the ordinary within my own behavior…"

"I mean, you've been lost in thought lately. Like, your mind is wonderin' off somewhere else, you know?" Keanu explained. "Is there something wrong? You know, you can tell me anything?"

"Nothing's wrong." insisted Roka. Truth be told, he can't be sure if something is wrong or not.

Keanu sighed. "Well, if you say so. But I'm afraid I don't believe you, though." That caused Roka to frown. "In any case, let's just enjoy our nice cups of coffee and sweets and then hit the hay! We gotta wake up widen and early tomorrow for a special day!"

Ah yes, that's right. Every night when they would close the restaurant and finish cleaning, the two would always have coffee together along with some cookies or sweet bread and just continue to talk about the day or things that they've heard and whatnot. It became a tradition to them ever since Roka had started working here.

"Special day?" questioned Roka.

Keanu grinned.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Somehow he should have expected that something like this would happen. But this is just how Keanu wants to operate when it comes to "shopping", more like hunting, for new meat in order to keep business running since they'll need to continue making money and continue pay for more supplies, taxes, etc. In short, they were practically out in the woods to hunt for Danger Beasts and skin them dead or alive just to get their flesh.

Keanu explained to Roka that whenever he would need to get some meat for the main dishes in the restaurant, he would close it down for a day and spend that day, maybe two depending on the situation, to hunt for Danger Beast. Now, this was before they had ever met and thanks to business booming, thanks to Roka's cooking, they probably won't have to spend that amount of time in the wilderness. Speaking of which, he warned him that they'll have to be careful of bandits or thieves that could be lurking around outside the capital.

Instead of wearing their work clothes, Keanu and Roka were dressed in casual clothes. The older man wore dark pants, brown boots, a black shirt, and a brown vest. Roka wore black pants, a gray shirt, black overcoat, gray boots, and the gray bandana that he had on when Keanu had found him.

He knows the reason he kept this with him is because it may have been important to him at one point in his life, along with his clothes he previously wore, but since he has no desire to learn of his past whatsoever the meaning behind it doesn't matter anymore. Again, it's cruel to think that way…but this is his life now.

"Roka, you're spacing out again…" Keanu spoke, giving the boy a deadpanned stare.

"Ah!" Roka gasped. "S-Sorry…It's just that I, um…am nervous about going out to hunt for Danger Beasts for the first time, you know. After all, I haven't really been outside of the Capital Walls, so the nerves are just acting up is all…" That was a lie. And the older man knew it, too.

"You're such a terrible liar." he sighed, scratching the back of his head. At this, Roka couldn't help but gulp knowing Keanu would see through his poor excuse. "Listen, I won't tell you that I'm not curious about what you're thinking or anything. Because something tells me that if I do, you'll probably get lost in your own head trying to decipher whatever it is you were thinking."

That's true. He probably would just get lost in another train of thought. And that's something that's actually brothering him. Lately, he feels as though there's been a shift in him somewhere. But…he doesn't want to think about that right now. He's here to go hunting for Danger Beasts and that's it. Besides, this outing is to provide more food for themselves and serve to the customers.

"Thank you." he replied. Deciding to push everything away for now, Roka put forth all of his energy to focusing on the present before him. "So could you remind me again why we came out here? I know you said that we're out here to hunt for Danger Beasts, but I don't see why we need to something like that if we can just use what we made in the restaurant to buy more groceries and place in orders from other countries…"

"Weren't you listening to me at all?" Keanu frowned. "No, scratch that…you probably weren't…Oh well, guess I'll have to explain it again. Listen closely, okay?"

Roka nodded.

"True, we do need to hunt Danger Beast just so we could have some main dishes ready for the customers, not to mention for us too, but it's about saving money for the restaurant. As you know, it's very small and people really love it, well your food really, and I'm thinking that this may be the perfect time to stock up whatever we can and spend those bills on making the place bigger and hire some more workers too." Keanu explained.

"I see. If we continue to hunt Danger Beast and save up their meat for the customers, we'll be bringing in some more money, therefore growing our business to make more down the line." Roka nodded, understandingly.

"Exactly!" nodded Keanu, grinning. "Now you're starting to get it. With a bigger place, we can get more people to come in and hopefully hire more people. 'Cause let me be honest; it is tiring as hell with just us working by ourselves."

"I'm surprised we managed to keep business with just us, if we're being honest. But I bet it must've been harder for you when you were working by yourself." Roka smiled.

"Oh, you have no idea. I had this plan to where I would try to serve four tables at a time and let that slowly build up once I got the hang of doing multiple stuff at once. Unfortunately, that would backfire right in my face." Keanu admitted, remembering those time he had to work by himself. "But things have been going smoothly since you've started working for me."

"I think the customers and with how much we made can speak for itself." stated Roka.

"Alright, enough talk! It's time for us to hunt!"Keanu cheered.

* * *

Not too far from them, hidden up in the nearby hills approximately one hundred meters away from them, was four pair of eyes watching their every movement. Well, to be more precise, they were focused on Roka more than his boss. Even so, they kept an eye on him too just in case.

These two were none other than Akame and Tatsumi as they carefully watched the pair. Normally, this would be a part of their task if they were ordered to stalk and then kill, but this time it's just a simple reconnaissance mission and nothing else. Additionally, this could be considered part of Tatsumi's training in terms of learning how to hide his presence.

Speaking of which, Akame has to say that Tatsumi would need work on concealing his presence a bit more and that they were lucky that they're trailing their target from a far away distance thanks to the binoculars they brought along. But in any case, after brining Tatsumi back to headquarters with them and introducing him to the rest of the group, along with gaining him as a new member, they informed their boss about Roka, the one they are currently watching, especially about him changing into some kind of gold armor while glowing in a white aura of sorts.

This, of course, raised some questions as the rest of their teammates were there to validate their claims.

* * *

 **(The Day Before)**

" _White glow…? Gold armor?" blinked Najenda, the leader of Night Raid, resting her left cheek on her left palm while trying to make sense of what her teammates had told her. Apparently, besides coming back with a new member, they came back with a rather interesting story as well. "And what was this other boy's name again?"_

" _If I remember correctly, he said his name is Roka." said Tatsumi. "He was someone who I met the in the city back when I helped that little devil with her damn shopping." Obviously, he was still somewhat enraged with how Aria had deceived him and was the one who murdered and tortured his friends. However knowing he was the one who killed her and avenged his friends in the end, he was somewhat better, but he knew that won't bring his friends back. "Anyway, he mentioned about working at a restaurant with his boss from what I can remember…"_

" _Now that you mention it, I have seen people gathering to go to a specific restaurant that's somewhere near the book store. Even some of the customers that I've had mention it from time to time. Though, to be honest, I have ignored it thinking it was probably nothing special." stated Lubbock._

" _Got any idea what this restaurant is called?" asked Mine._

" _From what I've heard I think it's called Pathway Diner."_

" _Pathway Diner, huh?" pondered Najenda. "Good job, Lubbock. I'll make sure to have a spy to check things out over there." She doesn't know why, but something tells her that this Roka person may play a key part somewhere down the road if they're not careful enough. And there was something about this story that's bringing a sense of déjà vu for some reason. "Akame…I know you and the others have explained it to me, but are you sure this Zebra creature wasn't just another Danger Beast?"_

" _I'm positive. Unlike the other Danger Beast, this thing wore armored parts and was able to speak in human language. Not to mention, though I could be wrong, it seems to have a thought process from what I observed when it fought this person." Akame said._

" _Also, you mentioned this creature called him a name or a title in that armor, correct? What was it…?"_

"… _I believe it was 'Agito'." the red eyed assassin replied._

" _Agito…" At this, the leader of Night Raid donned a thoughtful expression. "Why…do I feel as if I've heard that name somewhere before…?"_

* * *

 **(Present)**

"Do you think the boss knows something? She did look pretty disturbed by the fact about this Agito." Tatsumi said, keeping a close eye on them.

"You saw that look on the boss' face." Akame told him knowing that their leader may possibly have information about this person, or rather the power that he wields. "But for now, that's not our concern. We should focus on observing them instead."

"If you say so." replied Tatsumi before asking the question that was on his mind. "But wouldn't it just be better to go down there and ask him about his…ability?"

"As much as I would like to do that, the boss gave us specific orders to simply observe him. I'm sure she just wants us to assess his skill level or to see if he presents any kind of threat to us, and our work." the red eyed assassin said. Although she has to admit, the way how he moves strongly provides evidence within itself that he may have seen a lot of combat and survived to tell the tale. However, something seemed…off. Truly, this person is one of the most difficult people she's ever had trouble reading.

"In any case, we should continue to keep a low profile for now. Because I believe he's aware of a presence watching him." she said.

* * *

 **(With Roka)**

It can't be his imagination.

Somewhere….he's being watched. He can literally feel a set of eyes focused on his person. And maybe his boss as well…But overall, he can feel that the attention is solely focused on him. Of course, this has him worried wondering if someone is looking to ambush him.

Despite knowing that possibility, he doesn't feel worried in the slightest. That's something he's extremely confused about. But…if he were to try and put it into words, he'd have to say that he can sort of feel the presence surrounding him.

" _What's going on? Why do I feel…?"_ Before his thoughts could be expressed, he brought himself out of it knowing he was over thinking again when he should be spending time with Keanu. Regardless if there are people watching him, that just means he'll have to be very careful.

"Man…!" the older man complained. "We've been walking for five minutes already and there's no sign of a Danger Beast anywhere!"

"Uh…wouldn't that be a good thing if it were someone else other than us?" Roka sweat dropped.

He learned that people, who know how to fight, go out to hunt for Danger Beast for more or less the same reason they are. In short, it can even be a sport for those who are truly skilled at a high level of combat prowess. Although for the people who can't fight or starting out, that's a different story altogether since they're either learning the ropes of combat itself or are just civilians who don't want to be involved in fight, hunting, etc.

"Well yeah, for common folk, that is. But us…we're just a couple of guys who need to be tough in order to get what they want. And that, my dear boy, is to…!" Roka interjected.

"Yes, yes, to make the restaurant bigger in order to make room for all of our customers, make more money, and hopefully hire some people later on down the road. Let's not sound like broken records, okay? We just talked about this."

"You're right." Keanu said. "Anyway, let's keep looking until at least two giant suckers for us to put in our dishes."

"Yes, sir." nodded Roka.

* * *

"Alright…! Look, Roka! We've finally found one at last!" Keanu grinned, pointing at a yellow lizard Danger Beast with deer-like horns, two tails, and razor sharp teeth. Moreover, it seems to have a tough exoskeleton as well. "He'll make great soup, don't you think?"

"Lizard soup…?" wondered Roka.

"Eh, we'll think of a name later. Right now, the main priority is to catch this sucker and then try to get those scales off him." Keanu cracked his knuckles as he started to approach the Danger Beast. "Leave this to me, Roka. And watch closely, okay? 'Cause it'll be your turn next to catch the next Danger Beast we come along. You got that?"

"Sure, okay…"

Keanu sensed the uncertainty in his employee's voice but decided to talk about that with him later. Right now, he needs to focus on taking this thing down and taking it home with him to cook! With the Danger Beast's attention focused on him, the restaurant owner dashed towards it readying an upper cut which fortunately made contact. As the Danger Beast's head had bobbing back, Keanu quickly took a hold of its leg and despite the Danger Beast being roughly around three to four times his size, the man proved to have an impressive amount of strength as he flipped it over him and slammed it very hard onto the ground.

Roka continued to observe from the sidelines with a poised glance. While continuing to watch his boss handle the Danger Beast, he could still feel that someone was watching them. And to be honest, he just wanted to go to whichever direction they're at and hopefully clear the air about as to why they're stalking them.

BAM!

Keanu laughed, "And that's how you do it! Alright, Roka, I'll be the one to carry this thing…we'll switch every now and then to get some strength training out of this, okay?"

"Umm, okay." agreed Roka.

"Right!" nodded Keanu. "Let's find one more and then get back to the restaurant."

Roka nodded as they continued their search.

* * *

 **(With Akame and Tatsumi)**

"Sure looks like his boss has some skill, though he is lacking in a ton of areas." noted Akame. "But overall, he's not a bad fighter, if I were to grade him."

"Yeah." nodded Tatsumi. "Anyway, how long do we have to do this? From what I can see, they're just hunting for Danger Beasts to get some food for their restaurant."

"Although that is what they are doing, we have to wait and watch him display any kind of combat skills that he may have. Also, when you've been fighting as long as I have, you can read your opponents body language and determine if there's been a shift…"

"Shift?" questioned Tatsumi.

"Last night, when we watched him fight that creature, I could tell that he has a lot of potential (much like you do), however something seemed rather off…On one hand he displayed impressive fighting prowess, but on the other…it just felt like something was missing." Akame said, confused about the statement herself since something has never happened. "Anyway, let's give a little more time."

"Okay." said Tatsumi. In all honesty, he doesn't view Roka as someone dangerous or even as an enemy. How could he? The guy was straight and honest with him about how corrupt the Empire is, though it was only through some odd hints here and there.

* * *

Keanu watched his amnesiac employee carry the Danger Beast he killed with little to no difficulty at all. They had switched not too long ago. And much to his surprise, Roka appeared to be a lot stronger than he's letting on to be in terms of physical strength. If he were to guess he's probably just as strong as he is or maybe even stronger. The reason as to why he's guessing this is because of Roka's age, since he's obviously younger than he is which speaks volumes of what he could achieve if he were to start fighting seriously.

The young man in question looks at his boss in curiosity before speaking, "Are you okay?"

Unlike Roka, the restaurant owner wasn't preoccupied in his thoughts, "I'm just thinking what kind of dishes I can make with the big guy on your shoulders. I know I said soup, but maybe I could also make him into a shish kabob with his meat or perhaps a sandwich."

"Whatever you decide to do with this thing, I hope you'll come up with something. Remember, we've still gotta get this tough skin off it before we open up, not to mention to keep the meat fresh."

"I know that." said Keanu. Instantly he stopped, to which Roka immediately followed as they both looked at their next target.

This Danger Beast, unlike the one Roka carried, was more beastly in appearance walking in all fours. And it seemed to be larger than the one they have as well. It has brownish/gray fur with the face of a rat, along with scorpion-like legs on the back that seems to give it both speed and strength. Its 'arms' were really muscular and well developed with claws that just seems ready to tear through anything.

"Oh ho, this one looks really tough." Keanu chuckled, looking at the creature from head to toe. "Say, Roka, you wanna sit back and let me handle this one? Unlike our deceased there, he doesn't seem to be a pushover in the slightest."

Roka shook his head, "No, that's alright. Besides, you were the one who said if we saw another Danger Beast that I should be the one to take care of it."

"That's the spirit! Just what you would expect from my employee…!" Keanu cheered with a smirk.

Roka nodded with a fist pump before setting the other creature down and made his way over to the Danger Beast.

Again, he knows he should feel nervous and perhaps downright scared to face such a creature. But something was preventing him from feeling that way. No, it's more like he has nothing to fear at all since this thing is just another creature inhabiting the wildlife.

Keanu watched from afar thinking back to when he first witnessed his amnesiac employee's strength.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Somewhere outside of the Capital walls, Keanu and Roka were in a secluded area in the woods where the two can privately train together, as Roka will start to learn how to fight in case he runs into any trouble. If the Empire wasn't such a hellhole, Roka wouldn't have started to do something like train to fight people but since that wasn't the case, he'll have to do it._

 _Both were dressed in light clothing as Keanu was putting both his fist up and gave Roka a look as if telling him to following his movements. He then lashed out a punch against a dummy and the boy followed suit as they continued to do this for about two hours. Then they moved onto kicking and it was still two hours as well. Keanu said that they would continue to do this routine and work out to strengthen their bodies overtime, until Roka is ready to spar against him._

 _Now fast forward to a month, Roka has steadily improved an exponential rate much to the older man's surprise. But there was something about his moves that told Keanu that he's been doing this for a long time, probably starting his training way earlier than Keanu had done so himself when he was younger. So he figured that Roka's body is probably reacting or automatically acting on its own, being completely separate from Roka's mindset or his internal commands of how he wants to do things._

 _Of course, this was just a theory that rumbled around Keanu's head. Deciding to test this theory, he claimed that Roka was ready to properly spar against him as they were now standing across from each other._

" _Okay, Roka! I'll warn you again, I'm not going to hold back! Remember, you won't learn or improve on anything if you don't get the full experience head on…! So be ready." Keanu said, encouraging the boy somewhat despite technically telling him that he's going to be covered in bruises soon._

" _Got it!" said Roka, firm. Positioning himself into an odd stance that Keanu has never seem before, the amnesiac instantly charged at Keanu with a fairly impressive amount of speed, to which Keanu had to give him props n. If there was one thing Roka had surprised him in, besides cooking, was how nimble he can be at times whenever he would quickly write down order and then get them to him a seconds later._

 _Keanu readied himself as he easily caught a fist that was sent at him; pushed his employee back somewhat before sending a kick to the gut. Roka widened his eyes in pain once he felt the kick. He felt as though he couldn't breathe as he flew towards a tree and then fell to the ground trying to get some air running through his lungs again. Before he could recover or regain his bearings, his body instantly moved on its own despite the pain he felt and rolled to the side avoiding a punch from his boss._

 _Standing on his feet, while still reeling from his earlier attack, Roka felt himself automatically moving again as he then ran towards Keanu. When he approached, the amnesiac reared his arm back for a punch and launch his fist at him before seeing that Keanu was about to block it. However, he quickly pulled back and high kicked the man in the chin. Much to his own surprise, Keanu was lifted at least ten inches off the ground before landing on his hands and back flipped back on his feet._

" _Not bad. You even landed a hit on me on your second try." Keanu praised. To be honest, he probably should have seen something like that coming. But in his defense, he doesn't know about Roka's history and due to his employee having no memories of his previous life, he wouldn't know if he has a history of fighting or not._

* * *

 **(Present)**

Afterward, they had spared a few more times until either one of them couldn't move or was just too exhausted to keep going. Unfortunately, though, it was the former that had happened because Roka proved to have a lot of energy, as expected of someone his age, but each time they went at it he would gradually improve each time and landed more blows on him than when they first started to spar. At first, it would seem like he hadn't reached his level yet but after a couple of days of training, it wasn't long before his amnesiac employee would start to push him back to the point where he had already surpassed him.

Honestly, if he had to guess, he would say that he might've helped Roka slowly recover something back from his past life. And the way how would "steadily improve" was almost as if he was helping him slowly build something back up. Or at least, that's the feeling he gets whenever they would clash fists.

Not too long the Danger Beast had detected his presence and snarled at him before rushing towards its prey. Roka didn't look worried as he merely stared at the creature feeling nothing, as he let his body react on its own as he shifted himself sideways to avoid its oncoming claws. When its claws were close beside him, Roka took a hold of it before jumping on its arm and then ran up to its face. Approaching the creature's features up close, he jumped towards it and readied a hard kick that was strong enough to make it stagger back.

Recovering, the Danger Beasts hissed once more as it began to pick up speed, much to Roka's surprise as it suddenly just started to run around him until it was something of a blur. Without thinking, Roka's body started to react on its own as he instinctively dodged each strike that the Danger Beast would lash at him. Although he would barely avoid its claws by a hair, Roka did eventually get slashed in the arm before dropping down to the ground, balancing on a hand and then launched a high kick up at the Danger Beast's chin, making it bobbing its head back.

Seeing a chance, Roka jumped onto its back and landed back onto the ground as he quickly rushed over to its feet, and with a lot of effort behind it, slides underneath and twists its ankle knowing he'll have to cripple the Danger Beast one way or another. Simply defeating it with his bare hands won't be enough (at least with his currently skill level), so he'll have to prevent it from moving somewhat and breaking an ankle seemed to be the way to go. With a below of pain from the Danger Beast, it swings its right arm at Roka who instinctively raises both arms to defend himself.

As soon as he knew it, Roka was sent flying back and then rolled on the ground. He could feel his arms numbing due to the powerful blow the Danger Beast had inflicted, and knew he'd have to avoid getting hit like that again. Thankfully enough, the Danger Beast wasn't too fast as before, thus giving him the advantage over it. So with that in mind, he slowly picked up the pace and maneuvered around the Danger Beast as he swiftly twirled around oncoming attack, then jumped onto its shoulders.

Using all of his strength, Roka took a firm hold of the Danger Beast's head and twisted his whole body around as he managed to snap its neck.

Keanu whistled as he brought down the Danger Beast.

Roka sighed as he slowly walked over to the dead Danger Beast. He then carried it with both hands underneath its chest, and walked over to his boss. "These two are big enough, right? They should last us for about a couple of months, give or take."

"Yup!" smiled Keanu. "Let's get out of here and skin these suckers! The fridge and freezer should have some room for their meat to fit in...!

Roka nodded as they started to leave. However, he can still feel the presence of someone watching them somewhere. Odd thing is that whoever was watching them didn't approach them in the end, which has him a little worried not to mention suspicious. But he decided to simply let it be. As long as whoever watched them didn't approach or cause them any harm, then he has no reason to act.

* * *

 **(Pathway Diner)**

After a long day of hunting Danger Beast, skinning them, and chopping their meat to keep in the freezer storage and fridge, the two were simply sitting outside the restaurant with cookies in their hands. The night had come around so the two would just star gaze while eating their food and enjoying a cup of tea too. And for once, the night was quite peaceful. So this was a good opportunity for them indeed.

The two merely sat in silence until Keanu decided to break the ice.

"Hey, Roka…" he started, making the amnesiac look at him. "I know you're pretty content with staying here and working for me and all. But I have to ask, do you have anything else that you want to do? Are there any dreams that you would wish to pursue…?"

"Anything I would want to pursue…?" murmured Roka, trying to think. Honestly, for the past three months, he never had to think about that before. Obviously, it was mostly because he's content with working here at the diner and would continue to do so for the rest of his days. As stated before, he has no real desire to search for his memories or learn who he was before, there was no point.

"I don't know." he responded. "I've never really thought about it. Honestly, I just thought I would spend my days working here and continue on with the current life style."

"I know. And that's what I've been seeing from you lately. True, you may not have any memories and I suspect you don't want to find out who you are, or what you might've been in your past life, but maybe that's the wrong way to approach it." Keanu said, making the boy blink.

"Wrong way to approach?" questioned Roka.

"Yeah." said Keanu. "Listen, Roka, the world is constantly changing and the people inhabiting it as well. That's just how life works. And one day, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, there will be a time when I am no longer around anymore in this world and something will happen to this restaurant when I die. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up taking over someday, or you may want to move on to something better."

"I'd actually prefer taking over."

"And maybe you will. Or perhaps you won't. But there could be a day where you feel that you'll have another calling in life rather than to run this place. I mean, heck, we live in a dark time where people are getting killed left and right. So who knows what'll happen in the future."

Roka went silent as he tried to discern what was being said to him, especially this "other calling" thing.

"Hey," began Keanu. "Do you want to know why I named this place 'Pathway Diner'?"

"Oh, uh, sure…" replied Roka. Honestly, he never bothered to learn why the restaurant is called 'Pathway Diner' he mostly thought his boss just wanted to have a cool name to attract people.

"It's because I want it to help people find their own way in life. Like I said, we live in these dark times and there could be people out there who don't know what to do or where to go after a tragedy has struck them. Essentially, people will get lose and have difficulties figuring out what they're going to do next. In short, I wanted to create a place that could help people smile and hope that my food can bring comfort as well. And of course, I'll make conversation here and there." explained Keanu.

"So basically, you made a restaurant into a therapeutic comfort zone for people?" questioned Roka, wondering how something like that can even work.

"Well people tend to eat a lot whenever they feel stressed, or are desperately burying their feelings in by stuffing their face or just becoming so obese they can't even see their own feet anymore." Keanu chuckled. "But don't think of it as me enabling someone, or telling them what to do, it's just that I want to create safe space for people to easily breathe and maybe even give them a chance to think…"

"Hmm…"

"Let me ask you this, have you noticed that whenever we're about to close or maybe sometime during the day that we're still open is that people are still around?" Now that was something Roka knows.

True, people have been staying a little late whenever they're about to close before politely telling them to leave. At first, he thought those people were waiting to commit a crime when nearly everyone is gone. So he never gave any consideration that they could be staying for a different reason. Then again, with how corrupt this Empire is…it's really hard not to be weary of everyone, and yes it can be a little easy to forget that most people are scared since survival is on your mind.

Roka nodded.

"Well, it's either because they want to figure something out, like trying to overcome a fear, home life, etc. Before I ever opened up this place or came here into the Empire, I've had to work for other restaurants here and there. Hell, I even worked as bartender and sometimes whenever I see people come in for a drink, I'll make an effort to talk to them or just be a listening ear. Of course, I'll never mention what they talked about since it's hard to remember every single detail. But some have been etched into my head, to which I'll decide to keep in mind."

"I see." Roka said. "So you named this place 'Pathway Diner', just to help people find their own way?"

"Like I said, people can get easily lost if they're not careful and will lead to a collapse of sense of self resulting to doubt. As you can see, there is angst in this city so I want to have much light hearted atmosphere."

He can't deny to what most of he said being true. People here are living in fear and it seems like there's no end in sight. And the atmosphere is always heavy, even when behind a lightheaded normal setting; it's always there no matter how much someone can disguise the outside.

However…there are some things he doesn't quite understand. True, sometimes he does hear Keanu talk to some people even after closing hours but that's about it. But after hearing this maybe he's just making small talk. Although he doesn't see it as helping people, or giving them any comfort. True people do eat burry their feelings that's something in psychology, to which is the reaction or action that someone will take. But he's still confused as to how that can help someone or have someone think about their direction in life.

At the very least, he does understand about wanting to give people some form of comfort and a place where those in fear can feel safe to temporarily lift a weight off your shoulders.

"Take my word for it, Roka. There are unique paths that people can take whether it's good or bad. But what matters are the decisions and actions that someone will make as that is part of their history forever, along with the consequences that come with it." Keanu said.

" _Actions, decisions, and the consequences huh…?"_ thought Roka, pondering his boss' words.

* * *

He couldn't bring himself to succumb to slumber. The earlier conversation with his boss was still running through his mind, trying to make sense of it. But the more he thinks about what he was told, the more he thought what he was like in his past life and what dreams or goal he was originally pursuing. Then again…did he have one?

It was thoughts like these is mainly why he wants to abandon his past life and move on from whatever he is. Overall, his past and perhaps some parts of his own mind is so full of mystery that he himself is afraid of what lies within the fog in his mind. What if he was someone that has done and caused a lot of harm to people, or something worse…?

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat up from bed and looked out his window.

" _ **-"**_

"!?" Roka widened his eyes, looking around his room. He could have sworn that someone was trying to speak to him. However he brushed it off thinking he was just hearing things because he's currently too tired, so his mind would get a little disorientated and is playing tricks on it because of that.

But before he knew it, a pained ringing sound invaded his mind…

 _SCREE~! SCREE~! SCREE~!_

"Ngh!" with both ears covered, Roka couldn't block out the ringing or have to be that of a muffled noise. Instead, it was just getting louder and louder until he was encompassed in a brilliant white aura. Soon a blinding light had shone through his room.

* * *

A camp had been set up in the woods where a bunch of bandits were resting up for the night, and to have some fun as they had just finished looting a bunch of country merchants from the outskirts of the Empire. And boy did they hit the jackpot when they found a bunch of value stuff they could sell to make some hard earned cash. Of course some of the items they stole were useless pieces of shit that wasn't jack squat to them, and couldn't see the purpose of selling anyway. But overall, they did keep some things that could possibly sell.

Right now these guys were currently drinking the night away, with every one of them talking smack about the Capital, each other (in a playful manner), and even everyone they've ever killed or about the women they came across and raped. When it came to that subject these men did not hold back as they described every sick detail that each of them had ever done to a woman. Worst of all, they were even talking about their…"group activity" when it came one or possible two to three females.

Their conversation was enough to make anyone sick just by listening. And even get their blood boiling to the point where someone could lash out and hopefully end their lives with one foul swoop.

From afar, a silhouette quietly watched them as they shook their head in disappointment. Slowly raising their arm, snapping their fingers, a group of creatures appeared as they looked to their master waiting for their orders to be given.

"You have my permission." the figure allowed then faded away into the darkness.

With their master's permission, the creatures begin to make their way to the bandits.

* * *

Two members of Night Raid were jumping through the tree branches as they were ordered to eliminate a group of bandits that are said to be illegally selling stolen merchandise from merchants to the nobles of the Capital, and that they've been ordered to find their hideout which is not far from their location.

The ones who are sent on this task are Bulat and Sheele.

Bulat is a tall and muscular man with black hair styled into a pompadour and has blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with green armored shoulder pads and chest plate along with a pair of white boots and black pants. On his back is leather sheath with a silver sword that has a red orb that has a black cross designed, which eerily enough can be considered an eye.

Sheele is a young woman with long purple hair and matching eyes with glasses over them. She wore a light purple sleeves cheongsam with matching detached sleeves and white boots. There was also a scar on her right cheek and carried a large pair of scissors behind her back with a panda frame on it.

"Alright, Shelee, let's take care of these guys and head back home! I've still gotta train Tatsumi's strength and swordsmanship skills." Bulat said.

"Right!" nodded Shelee as they scanned the area and found the camp site. They jumped down ready to confront the bandits until both of them widened their eyes only to see them already getting massacred. "W-What is this…?"

In front of them are black humanoid creatures wearing black loincloths and wore ant shaped helmets. They hissed and growled while running their arms through the chests of every bandit, as some even smashed their heads with brute force. Immediately, they all stopped knowing they were being watched as everyone one of them turned their heads to look at the two assassins.

The assassins readied themselves knowing these creatures won't let them go without so much as a fight.

"Well, it looks like we were beat to the punch, doesn't it?" Bulat grinned, observing the creatures. "And from looks of these guys, they aren't Danger Beasts."

"Do you think they're somehow related to that Panther creature we saw the other night?" asked Shelee readying Extase for battle.

"Let's save the questions for later after we report back to the boss." Bulat said before unsheathing his sword as they were about to head in towards them.

The ant-like creatures known as Formica Pedes hissed as they all charged at the Night Raid assassins in return. Bulat drew out his sword but then halted from attacking when the Formica Pedes halted their movements, confusing the two assassins as they noticed them look at the opposite direction from them and they instantly followed suit knowing that Roka person must have arrived.

Lo and behold, Agito walks out of the bushes as his eyes briefly flashed until he observed his general surroundings. Whether or not he has any awareness at the moment is yet to be confirmed. The gold and black armored warrior shifts his attention the Ant Lords and slowly makes his way over to them.

" _ **Agito~!"**_ each Ant Lord growled with a venom, feeling their dislike for the gold and black armored man rising within their core.

They all madly charged at him. Agito calmly approached them knowing they'll get to him soon, especially with how fast each of them were rushing at him. When the first of the many Formica Pedes came at him, he simply deflected one of their punches before pushing it back and delivered a kick to one of them in the gut. He then grabbed two with a firm grip and tossed them over to the oncoming two that were coming at him. Sending the previous one coming at him from behind, Agito bent his knees and lightly propelled himself backwards only to elbow both Ant Lords in the head.

The gold and black armored warrior then tapped the button on the right hip of his belt. His black centre began to glow as he had begun to change forms. When the light had simmered down, Bulat and Sheele could see that his chest plate had turned crimson red along with his right arm. The right shoulder pad had gotten bigger not to mention bulkier in their eyes, as the silver spike had turned gold and is larger.

Agito places his right hand over the red core of his belt and began to pull out a sword out of it, surprising the two Night Raid assassins. He now wielded a sword with a black and gold hilt, red decorations, and gold guard that was designed after his horns.

This is Agito Flame!

The now red and black warrior lifted his sword dubbed as Flame Saber, then charged at the Ant Lords before swinging his blade at them, causing each of them cry in pain once the sword had made contact. He stabbed one of them in the gut pulled out and stabbed another in the face. The blade of his sword had become engulfed in flames as he rapidly swung at them followed by a heavy horizontal swing that emitted a flaming crest that directly hit them. Afterwards, each of them cried in pain as white halos appeared above their heads before exploding.

* * *

Agito, knowing that his task was finished, was about to leave until he sensed a presence that was about to karate chop his neck. Without a moment's notice, he became encased in a white aura before it quickly dissipated as he then vanished in a burst of speed. Soon he reappeared behind his attacker, Bulat, then lifts Flame Saber in attempts to cut the man down.

The muscular man, however, quickly turned around and parried with his own sword. Pushing his weapon back, Bulat unleashed a flurry of attacks that had Agito on the defense. Eventually, he knocked Flame Saber out of his hands before pointing his sword near his neck. And just make sure he wouldn't try anything funny, Sheele was behind him with her Teigu pointed at him as well.

"Yo!" started Bulat. "We've heard a little about you and what you do for a living. So if you don't mind, I'll have to ask you to cancel that transformation of yours and quietly come with us. We got some questions that we wanna ask you."

"And if you would, please don't make any sudden movements, if you will." Sheele said, politely.

With no response, Agito became encompassed with that strange white aura for a brief moment as it then dispersed afterwards. He then quickly ducked underneath the two Night Raid assassins as they immediately leaped above him knowing that he was going for a leg sweep. The two then descended their blades onto him. Surprisingly enough, Agito raised his right arm above his head to protect himself.

" _Is he crazy?"_ wondered Bulat, knowing the impact of their combined attacks would be more than enough to knock him down. But not wanting to take a huge gamble, just in case something happens, he and his teammate quickly exchange glances before quickly moving in a burst of speed as he was now on Agito's left side, swinging his sword.

When Sheele's scissor blade met with Agito's red forearm, she and Bulat were shocked to see that it didn't break through is armor and saw no signs of blood. Instead, sparks just flew off from both metals colliding. Not a single dent was made in the slightest.

During that same time, Bulat had already swung his sword only for that to be blocked by Agito's gold bracer as well. But due to his superior strength Agito's left arm was pushed against him, which might have broken a few bones in said arm.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Agito pushed Sheele back and quickly distanced himself from both Night Raid member and swiftly took a hold of Flame Saber once he noticed it.

"T-That's impossible…!" gasped Sheele. Her Teigu, Extase, is known to be a weapon that cut through anything no matter how hard the material or what it was made of. Ever during her spars with Bulat in Incursio, her weapon is even able to penetrate its unbreakable armor. However, her weapon couldn't do the same with this man's suit!

"Whoa." whistled Bulat. "Whatever kind of armor he's wearing, it seems to have better durability than Incursio. And based on his elegant fighting style, he won't be an easy one to take down. Not to mention...he seems to be healing."

"Healing?" questioned Sheele, looking at Agito's direction only to see his left arm had briefly been encased in white aura then instantly dispersed.

"If that's the case, I'll have to get a little serious and let out a small portion of my overall strength." Bulat said. "Sheele, I want you to step back and let me handle this one…alright?"

Without argument, Sheele complained.

Bulat dug his sword onto the ground as he became surrounded in a light that was emanating from the sword's red orb, earning the armored warrior's attention.

"Incursio!" he shouted until his entire body was wrapped around in silver armor. After donning the armor, he was now armed with long speared weapon with a red blade known as Neuntote.

Bulat rushed towards Agito with incredible speed as he swung his spear at the armored warrior who parried with his own blade, but he was getting roughly pushed back before regaining balance and holding his ground. Then he channeled some power into the blade of his sword before encompassing it in flames, making the muscular man leap back knowing he won't be able to get close with those flames.

So he twirled Neuntote around creating a vacuum that was able to blow the flames away like a birthday candle. Afterwards, they stood in silence for a while before Bulat decided to break it…

"Now, I know enemies aren't supposed to talk very much while in combat. However, we need to make an exception since our boss thinks these creatures will be a problem in the future. So in order to find answers, we're going to need you." Bulat said, waiting for Agito to reply. But he only met with silence causing him to sigh before pondering something. "Can you understand what I'm saying? Or is that you're unconsciously moving on your own…?"

Again, Agito never said a word as he got into a stance and quickly charges at Bulat. The muscular silver armored man sighed before vanishing in a burst of speed. Agito, despite the lack of communication, didn't express anything that would surprise him as he became surrounded in a white aura for a brief moment before quickly parrying Neuntote with Flame Saber. Knowing he wouldn't be able to push him back in terms of raw strength, Bulat thrusted his left hand onto Agito's helmet and smashed him onto the ground.

Stepping on him, Bulate sighed in relief before gently placing Neuntote's blade near his head. "Gotta hand it to you…you're pretty good. But thankfully you lacked any strategic thinking. In short, that proved two pieces of information. One: You're not actually in control meaning you're running yourself unconsciously. Two: Because you're acting out of unconscious movement, it gave me an edge to think of something that would lead to your downfall."

Agito showed no signs of struggle as he encased himself in the white aura once more. Bulat, knowing he would have to end this quickly, reared his arm back before letting out a battle cry as he just put everything he had into a single punch. Once his fist had collided with Agito's back, the horned warrior let out a grunt before passing out thus canceling the transformation.

"Phew." Bulat said before dismissing Incursio's armor. "That was one heck of a workout. Gott give it to the kid, he sure has some talent if he could properly control himself a little better."

"What should we do with him now?" asked Sheele. "I mean, from what you said, he won't have any recollections of fighting you or the fact he encountered Akame, Tatsumi, and Leone…right?"

"Be that as it may, he does have a connection with those creatures, so we'll need him to find some kind of answer." The muscular man said, carefully carrying the amnesiac in bridal style. "Let's go."

* * *

Roka let out a light groan as he slowly opened his eyes feeling exhausted all of a sudden as if he had been doing his job all day or worked out for an hour. Either way, he felt wobbly and wasn't sure why. True, he felt sleepy earlier but to the extent where it would affect his whole body. So how come he's feeling this way?

Brushing it off, Roka looked around expecting to see his room but was instantly shocked that he wasn't! In fact, he was on a couch in what seems to be a living room of sorts. Confused, Roka hops off the couch and naturally begins to wonder how he got here and why. Looking at the windows, he could see they were unguarded and wouldn't be too difficult to open. However, something told him that would be a bad idea.

Listening to his instinct, Roka halted himself from taking any unnecessary actions knowing that'll get him killed. Not to mention he can feel multiple presences in this building. And from the looks of it, they know that he'll have to come to them whether or not he likes it. Nervously swallowing, Roka decided to take a deep breath knowing that panicking won't do him any good. Heck, he could feel his heart beating really fast not knowing what to expect and bits of sweat slowly running down his face.

So as he took a breath, Roka felt his nerves soothe as he looked at the doors in front of him. Once he opened them, he was greeted by a group of people staring at him.

"Welcome." greeted Najenda.

* * *

 **Alright now before I go, I just want to clear the air about Roka's fight with Bulat and Sheele as Agito. First of all, I know you all might be scratching your heads saying how he can fight on par with two experienced assassins. Well, you are correct. He cannot fight against experienced assassins such as Night Raid and would probably be about the same level as Tatsumi…for now.**

 **Okay, now this may be a little boring and kind of complicated, but the only reason why Roka (as Agito) can fight against Bulat and Sheele is because of two key factors that helped him:**

 **One: It's because of a real life scientific study or hypothesis called Body and Cellular Memory. Now these two mostly relate with past experiences that have been imprinted in the human body, which is said to store memories other than the brain. So therefore, it would have to be on a cellular level as well. And cells are said to be a reflection of the universe itself as it constantly changes, retain information of a past life, etc. So this would more or less explain why his body is on "auto pilot" and able to fight with some proficiency.**

 **Two: Cellular memory, in a sense, is said to be blueprint of the human body's structure and how it works. Theoretically, it also contains information of the "mind", "body", and "spirit". In terms of spirit, this kind of plays a role in Agito in a way since we all know that Kamen Rider Agito kind of has some spiritual elements to it, which is why Roka is able to use a small portion of his power that the Seed of Agito has basically given him. If you remember, Shouichi was able to use G3-X because of his state of an amnesiac and therefore had a clear mind being able to control the suit like he would. I would like to say it's kind of like how Freiza was able to maintain his Gold Form just by constantly mediating and focusing his mind.**

 **I don't want to get too deep into this and turn it into a science lesson. But if you want to find out more for yourself, then feel free to do so or not. It's your decision. But anyway, I hoped this helped clear the air a little about the fight and everything. So please follow, fav, and review. I'm outta here.**


End file.
